1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to semiconductor modules.
2. Description of the Related Art
A plurality of frequency bands may be used in wireless communication standards employed by mobile terminals, such as cellular phones. For example, in Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM) (registered trademark), a low-frequency band (for example, 850 MHz band) and a high-frequency band (for example, 1900 MHz) may be used. In order to form a communication module that supports such a plurality of frequency bands, power amplifier modules adapted to respective frequency bands and a switch are required. Hence, a semiconductor module including a plurality of semiconductor device substrates corresponding to respective frequencies are used (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-148268).
The power amplifier module disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-148268, which includes two power amplifier circuits for different frequency bands, has a configuration in which control signals for controlling the biases of the power amplifier circuits are supplied from the outside of the power amplifier module. In other words, a control unit needs to be separately provided in addition to the power amplifier module within a communication module as a unit for power amplification, resulting in an increase in the module size.